Huragok
Engineers, also known as Big pink floating Boogers, Floating Bags of Air (lays), Full of Hot Air, or''' Buttsacks', '''Huragok',' HairyCock' and Penis Brains'' are slaves to the Covenant. They never appear in any Halo game except for Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, and Halo Reach but they are known to exist in CE according to yo momma. They love to rape things, and so, they are employed by Humans as mechanics and rocket scientists. They are sometimes used as baloons for little children.'' Biology Engineers are floating (due to being unable to fart) bags of flesh and turds. They are made from Whorerunners for the main purpose of painting things purple to make every thing fit in. Engineers naturally float to rape things. They communicate through gay noises and are seen as servants by many species of the covenant. Engineers are rarely seen in battle because they are fatasses and have no fingers not to mention they are floating boogers. Brutes often take advantage of the gaseous nature of engineers by poking a hole in one with it's dick and watching it fly around like a balloon. They often set them on fire too (oh the humanity). Not only that, but they also use the gases inside them to get high. Also grunts sometimes shove dead Huragok up their ass in order to summon The Beast. Famous Engineers There is one engineer who helped MC with his armor. He was later shot and killed by a marine who was trying to hit an elite on the other side of the ship (With several dozen walls in the way). The really sad thing about this is that the engineer was ''behind ''the marine when he fired the shot. "Vergil" also did some stuff, but nobody gives a fuck because all he did was get in the way, take forever to open doors and give the Rookie an overshield.(It should be noted that ODSTs don't have shield monitors, so this was completely useless.) Their names are given by their "parents" depending on their physical outcome (Lighter Than Some has a high buoyancy). * Heavier Than Most * Heavier Than Your Mom (impossible) * Lighter Than Crap * Higher Than Most(smokes weed) * Hotter Than Most * Heavier Than Your Moms dump (Impossible as well) * Gayer Than Halopedia (THAT IS FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE) * Hotter Than Your Sister (Not very hard) * Heavier Than Cum easy * Pussier than some * Smaller than some * Hairier Than Your Mom`s armpit (incredible) * shittier Than Most * Sluttier Then Your Girlfriend (Thats a pretty amazing feat) * Pervier Than This Guy (Too. Much. Impossible.) * Heavier Than Gruntipedia * Gayer Than You (Almost impossible) * Uglier Than Your Sister (Amazing) * Lighter Than A Barrel of Gruntiness * Smellier than a brutes loincloth * Loved more than you (EASY) * Longer than Yours (SUPER easy) * Harder Then Some (Pwned on Reach by MC at Birth) * More Retarded Than You (How the hell?) * Gets bonnoned more than you (super easy) *Gayer than most *Fatter than some *Craps more than most *Kills easier than most *Dies faster than most (above's brother) *Rapes the Most *Gets raped the most (aboves brother) *Hotter than Miranda Keyes (OMFG) *Hotter than you *Faster than sonic the asshog (he works out) *More annoying than you (impossible) *Gayer Than a Brute (fucking impossible) *More Gangster Than J'Suz Kusov (easy for him, impossible for you) *T.I. *HIV Positive Than Most (Heroin addict) *I Love Crackers (Retarded) *Raps better than you (SUPER easy. Only matched by J'Suz, Prophet of Haters, and Master Chief) *Hates rap more than anything (Smartest Engineer who ever lived) *Cooler than MLG (Like everyone who isn't MLG) *Bob Hope *Dumber Than Paris Hilton *Uglier than You (Impossible as fuck) *Dumber then some *Blows up more than most (Lit on fire and popped) *Funnier than most (Comedian) *Smarter than Einstein (Genius) *Lighter than Some *Fatter than Most *Wimpier than a Prophet (impossible) *Stranger than Michael Jackson Leading a Boy Scout Troop *Bigger Megalomania than The Prophet of Truth *Wierder than that one kid we all knew in grade school who picked his butt *Dave *More badass than Darth Vader *Uglier than this dude *More retarded than this dude *Alchohol poisoned more than most (drunk) *Gayer than 666 Satan's Assbuddy *More annoying than this annoying bastard *Bigger asshole than this guy *Stronger than all (took OVER 9000 packs of steroids) *Hates more things than the Prophet of Haters *Better than Master Chief *SWAGGIER than the Prophet of Haters *Kills more noobs than the noobinater *John Madden *JoJ Madden *Chucks more wood than a wood chuck *Lies more than the Prophet of Truth *Regrets more things than the Prophet of Regret *Edited more than all *Uglier than yo mama *Sings Metal Better than most (Only matched by Otha' and Juhii) *Johnny Gat *Filled with more burnt weed than Balaho *Crashes more than Windows ME *Killed more flood than Meat and Taters *Filled with more Gruntiness than all the grunts in the world *I like pie (another retard) *Sexier than most (relative of Mr. Blow Up Doll) *Lighter than My Sentry *Heavier than Spy *Sexier Than this guy *Not as sexy as this guy *as big as kats ass *cuter than all *fucks more people than cortana *smarter than you (easy) *smarter than me (impossible) *the king of all Category:Engineer's Category:Things that kick ass Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Things that go bump in the night Category:Mythical Beings Category:Your Mother Category:Forerunner Category:Cannon Fodder Category:Shit people complain about Category:Cute Stuff Category:Assholes